


young at heart

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden is used to going all out on Valentine's Day. Finland requests they keep it simple for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young at heart

Sweden always went overboard on Valentine's Day. He went overboard every single day of the year for Finland's sake, and February 14th was just another day where he could express his love for him. Finland insisted that he didn't _have_ to do all of this, but Sweden insisted he _wanted_ to.

It was embarrassing. Finland never complained about it, though. He knew his husband was a big, silly romantic. He put romantic comedies from the 1980s to shame. One year, Sweden told Finland to expect a package at his door, only to be faced with the hulking nation and a bouquet of roses. Not to mention a heart-shaped box with salmiakki in it. Some years, Finland couldn't believe Sweden could still find new ways to surprise him.

He returned the affections, which Sweden loved endlessly. Finland would make him breakfast in bed (and while Sweden was left with a stomachache afterward, he insisted Finland's cooking was better than his) and they'd spend the day together. Just the two of them. Denmark would babysit Sealand and Ladonia, and Norway would take care of Flower Egg. 

This year, Finland insisted that Sweden keep it simple. No surprise bouquet deliveries, no hot air balloon rides, and nothing else extravagant. Just a card, dinner at home, and time for the two of them. Sweden was reluctant at first, but he agreed to Finland's wish. It might have been  _too_ simple, but it was what Finland wanted. He could go all out next year.

"I know you love me. You don't have to prove yourself to me, Sve," Finland had said that night, caressing Sweden's cheek. He melted. He loved this nation so much. It was difficult to put into words just how much he loved him. He wasn't the best speaker in general, but Finland always rendered him even more speechless. He had all of the thoughts and concepts he wanted to convey, but he was left tongue-tied and quieted. He snorted like a bear, making Finland laugh, and he leaned down for another kiss.

The next morning, Finland was the first to wake up. He rolled off of Sweden, stretching, humming, and laughing when he saw the nation open his eyes and stare at him. He looked as terrifying as usual. Finland knew he just couldn't see and he was trying his best to look as though he wasn't half-awake. A few hundred years ago would have screamed at the sight, but now he just found it endearing. A quick kiss and he grinned, pulling away, only to be pulled in by strong arms.

"Sve, I have to make us coffee. We'll both be grumpy within five minutes if I don't."

"Just a minute."

"...all right."

A minute turned into two and then three, and eventually he let go. They got up, Sweden finally able to see one he put his glasses on, and headed to the kitchen. He stared at Finland, watching as those hips swayed. Finland's legs stretched when he grabbed the mugs that were just an inch too high for his reach. Sweden sighed to himself. He was gorgeous. Even when his hair was sticking every which way and bags under his eyes, Finland was gorgeous. Sweden stared, admiring Finland's figure, but soon snapping out of it once he heard his boyish voice. 

"Let's exchange cards. Whoever got the sappier card has to make breakfast."

Sweden smirked. He figured that'd be him.

"Deal."

Finland looked over his shoulder, grinning, the amusement reaching his violet eyes. He handed a mug to Sweden and went to go get where he put his card. Sweden did the same and he looked over the envelope. Same color. Dark blue. They really were syncing up in their old age. He handed over Finland's card and took his own, sitting down. They opened it at the same time, looking up to one another, expressions matching in amusement.

They bought each other the same card.

It was hilarious. Finland erupted in a fit of laughter, Sweden snorted. He opened the card, Frank Sinatra filling the room. It was a song they both loved (which was his reason for buying the card). He read it over, Finland's note in Swedish making his heart melt. 

_This song has always reminded me of us. Whenever I listen to it, I think of us dancing. I hope it fills you with as many fond memories. I love you so much, Sve. You are the most kind and gentle man I've ever known. Thank you for being with me for all of these years._

_\- Finland_

He looked up, the laughter gone. Finland finished reading Sweden's card, sighing, but also smiling in that way that made Sweden's stomach twist in knots. Finland got out of his seat, card abandoned, and pulled Sweden in for a big kiss. They both tasted like coffee. 

_I'm grateful to wake up to your smile and your warmth. I'm the luckiest nation on this planet to have you. You've made me happier than anyone else ever could have (not counting our kids and Flower Egg). You are so beautiful and so precious to me. I love you, Fin. I always will._

_\- Sweden_

_P.S., May I have this dance?_

When Finland pulled back, he brushed his nose against Sweden's. 

"You may," he finally said. Sweden gave him another kiss, getting out of his chair. He pulled him into the parlor, getting a vinyl record from a shelf. He put it on, waiting until the song came on, looking over to Finland and offering his hand. It was taken, and he began to lead Finland in a slow dance, holding him close. Finland rest his head on Sweden's broad chest, eyes shut as he followed him in step.

They stayed that way for over an hour.

_Wherever our love takes us... I'll be right there beside ya, sweetheart._


End file.
